Like Only She Can
by chieLOVESyou
Summary: It all started with a notebook exchange. And followed by series of unexpected events with the girl he'd never take time to care that caused his whole life change. YahiroxMegumi
1. Chapter 1

**Like Only She Can**

By chieLOVESyou

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I was thinking of adding a story in my list so I decided to write this. My first fanfiction for Special A(SA). I made a story of Yahiro and Megumi. Hope you'll enjoy this one guys! ^_^

_Summary: It all started with a notebook exchange. And followed by series of unexpected events with the girl he'd never take time to care that caused his whole life change. YahiroxMegumi_

**Chapter 1: The Notebook**

"Give me back my notes!" a nerd-looking boy insisted while trying to reach a couple of paper in the hand of a handsome guy with a cold stare who just gave him a playful smirk. After scanning the papers, he threw it on the face of the poor nerd then walked away. He is Yahiro Saiga. He is a heartthrob in their school despite of his unpleasant attitude towards others. Many girls in all year levels still admire him which causes to take the heck out of him. The classes will start in less than a minute, but he walks calmly not caring he'll be late, as always.

Once he stepped inside their classroom, the teacher didn't bother to take notice of him. She's tired of reminding Yahiro to come to class early. Almost all of his girl classmates stared at him with their sparkling eyes and they giggled. He emitted a dark aura and caused the girls to be quiet. "I hate it when these things happen" he thought as he sat at the farthest row from the board. "Will you ever get here early?" Sakura Ushikubo whispered to him. She is his friend, practically because their families share business stuffs. He just gave her a smirk and look at the board to pretend he's listening in his teacher's lesson.

In the same row was Megumi Yamamoto. She's considered as an outcast because of her weird communication skills using a sketch pad even though she's not mute. She's seated on the right most corner and no one likes to be her seatmate. These things doesn't discourage her to be herself, she doesn't care what would others think of her. Their teacher was asking a question. She writes down her answer on her sketch pad quickly. She raised her hand, everyone turned to look at her. The teacher didn't hesitate to call her, because she knows Megumi is a bright child. "Will she speak this time?" one of the students said loudly. "Yeah! We're tired to look at her sketchpad! She's not mute, why can't she speak?" other student added. Everyone laughed, except Yahiro who didn't care and Sakura who has a soft heart for the weird girl. "That's enough. Let's see her answer" the teacher said calmly as she walked towards Megumi's seat.

The teacher looked at her sketchpad. "It's false, because torque gives rise to angular acceleration" is what written on her sketchpad. The teacher smiled at Megumi, "That's correct, excellent Ms. Yamamoto". Yahiro turned to look at Megumi. "What a weird girl" he said and put his chin on his right hand. "But she's cute, isn't she?" Sakura said cheerfully. He smirked, "What? You're now a lesbian, Sakura?" he teased. She elbowed him hard on his side. "No, I'm not. I'm just saying the truth. Keep your eyes open, okay?" she said and got her notebook to take down notes. Their teacher was dictating the formulas to be used in their upcoming long exam.

Everyone left the classroom except for Yahiro and Megumi. He's having hard time to copy the formulas in Sakura's notebook. "Darn. Why does she have a bad penmanship this time?" he thought while his eyes almost ache by reading her hand writing. Megumi writes slowly when taking down notes on her notebook, that's why it's not unusual for the teacher to wait for her to finish. They both stood from their seats and hurriedly walked to the teacher's desk, but they bumped on each other that caused their notebooks to fall on the ground. Yahiro picked both of the notebooks and gave to their teacher for checking. Megumi just bowed for thank you. He noticed they both have the same color and design. She stood quietly while the teacher signed the notebooks. Once finished, Yahiro just grabbed one of the notebooks and walked outside. Megumi just put hers inside her bag.

"Megumi!" Jun Yamamoto, her younger twin brother called together with Ryuu Tsuji, their dear friend since childhood. The three of them went home together in Ryuu's car.

*At Yamamoto's Residence*

Megumi's arranging her things for school. She noticed her Physics notebook. She took it out and turned its pages. "That's odd. How come I don't have lectures from before?" she thought. "Oh! This is Yahiro's notebook! He wrongly took mine before he leaves!" She blushed hardly. There are scribbles of things at the back pages of her notebook and the thought he might read it makes her nervous. "Oh please, don't read tonight, I know he's a lazy student. Of course, he won't mind reading" she assured herself.

*At Saiga's Residence*

Yahiro saw his Physics notebook half out from his bag. He grabbed it and sat on his bed. When he turned its pages, his eyes widen a bit. "This is definitely not mine. Darn. I took her notebook by mistake" he muttered. He accidentally looked at the back page. He expected to see some scribbles, and he was right.

He smirked as he read the content of her notebook.

'I want to be a singer after I graduate in college'

'I love strawberries! Yum! Yum! :3'

'Sorry for being WEIRD. This is me so please accept me for who I am'

'Take time to know me, I'm not that worse once we became friends'

'I want to be in love, you know? I've never been in love. So I want to know what and how it feels like *blush*'

'Someone that will care for me, listen to my thoughts even for the nonsense of all nonsense'

Yahiro smiled warmly. "Are these things her thoughts?" he wondered. He closed the notebook and put it back in his bag. He smirked when he remembered, 'I want to be in love, you know? I've never been in love. So I want to know what and how it feels like *blush*' written on her notebook. He laid on his bed with the thought, "In love huh?...".

Author's Note: What's Yahiro's thinking? Can you guess guys? Kindly leave your reviews! Thank you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! :) This would be the last chapter I'll add FOR NOW. You see, school will start in two days and there's our periodical tests waiting and I need to study. Hope you kindly understand. Just hold on to your screens, I'll be back on CHRISTMAS BREAK and that's a promise I would never break. I'll be glad to reply in your messages, if ever you send me one. LOL. Enjoy reading Chapter 2! ^_^

**Chapter 2: What's got into me?**

Megumi, wake up. It's morning already" Ryuu said as he gently tapped Megumi's shoulder. She opened her eyes gently and smiled at him. Ryuu's been the one taking care of the twins. He even lives in their house since they started high school. "Breakfast is ready, I made your favorite. It's Strawberry pie!" Ryuu said cheerfully. "Thanks, Ryuu" she said quietly but enough for him to hear. His eyes widen a bit, "You speak now?" he asked surprisingly. She took her sketchpad and write down quickly: "Sometimes. I feel like, I should speak my voice to persons important to me". Ryuu smiled, "You should speak now Megumi. There's nothing wrong with your voice, it's not ugly, okay?" then he patted her head gently. She remained quiet, thinking about Ryuu's last words.

"Good morning, Megumi" Jun greeted her once she's seated on the opposite side of the table. She gave her a smile, "Good morning, Jun" she said. His eyes widen, "Whoa! Did I just hear you speak?" he asked surprisingly. She nodded smiling. Her brother smiled heart fully. It's been so long since he heard his sister speak. "Let's eat, bro!" she written down on her sketchpad and showed to Jun. He sweat dropped, "Geez. I thought you'll be speaking now for good" he said. She just gave him a cute-grin.

"See you later!" Jun and Ryuu said to Megumi as they parted they ways in school, she just gave them a wave and a smile. Twins are never allowed to be in the same section at their school. Megumi was walking through the corridor when a boy accidentally bumped into her causing her to fall on the ground. He turned to look at her, "I'm really sorry, I can't help you. I'm in a hurry" he said and run as fast as he can. "What's with that boy…He seems to be running away from someone" she wondered as she picked her notebooks that fell out of her bag. She lifted her gaze to see Yahiro and Sakura approaching in her direction. "Oh" Sakura muttered and rushed to help Megumi stand. "Are you alright? Sorry about that stupid jerk who bumped into you" Sakura said. Megumi nodded, "It's alright, thanks" she said quietly and turn to walk to their room.

Sakura was frozen on her spot for a second. "Hey, what happened to you? You look effin weird" Yahiro said as he tried to hit her head but she dodged it anyway. She looked at him, "She talked to me, Yahiro!" she said surprisingly. He smirked, "Sakura, we all know she's not mute. So stop looking weird". Sakura frowned a bit, "But she never talked to someone using her voice before… That's new. I hope she'll talk now" then she smiled. "I'm really nervous about you, Sakura" he said and leaned on her face. "What's your problem?" she asked. He smirked again, "I'm getting suspicious you're a lesbian!" then he laughed. She hit him hard on his stomach. "O-Ouch! I was just joking!" Yahiro said and coughed a bit. She shot an evil look at him, "You should return her notebook to her. Let's see if she will try to speak to you, so you would know how it feels like to hear her voice for the first time" she said and walked to their room.

Their teacher in Physics was absent. She is on a vacation leave for one week. She's in China for a family trip. That leaves her student in a jungle-like room. There are students who throw ball at each other, making the room a soccer field. The girls are satisfying their selves to stare at Yahiro who's bored to death while looking outside the window. Sakura was reading her favorite teen novel book. Let's see what Megumi's doing. She's at the back right most corner of the room, she's debating with herself whether she'll stand up and give Yahiro's notebook back in exchange of hers. "Err… What should I do? If I stand then walked to Yahiro's seat, I'll be crushed by all of his fan girls! And that's the least thing I would not like to happen!" she thought.

Sakura suddenly stared at Megumi, who's writing something. She turned her head to Yahiro, she elbowed him lightly on his side. "Hey, don't you wanna return her notebook?" she asked. He stopped for a moment to stare at Megumi. "Hello? Earth to Yahiro!" Sakura said in his ear a bit loud. "You don't have to yell on my ear! I'm moving, see?" he said, got the notebook and started to make his way to Megumi's seat. Sakura smiled, "Yahiro, keep your eyes open" she thought.

Megumi raised her head to see him on her front. He looked at her eyes. "Uh. This is yours" he said and held out her notebook. She smiled at him and took it. A plastic bottle hit him on his head that caused him to sit at the empty chair beside Megumi. Sakura watched Yahiro and Megumi intently. "Darn stupid bottle" he murmured but Megumi heard him and she let out a small laugh. He looked at her, "What are you laughing at?" he said coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for returning my notebook" she said as a whisper. Yahiro's eyes widen. She bent to get his notebook in her bag. He eyed her, "Is this what Sakura's talking about? Th-This feeling… It's good, I-I can't explain what I'm feeling right now…" he thought.

Megumi turned to Yahiro with a smile. She gave his notebook without a word to say. He stared at her once more. He can't deny the fact that Megumi has a pretty face. "Th-Thanks" he said and should be standing to go back to his seat when he saw a metal rod was thrown in Megumi's direction, but she's writing down and won't be able to see it coming. "Watch out!" he said and covered Megumi to prevent the rod to hit her. Yahiro's face was clearly showing pain. Megumi's eyes widen in fright, "Oh no. Are you alright, Yahiro?" she asked this time her voice is clear. All of her classmates remained quiet. Yahiro pulled a smirk, "O-of course, I'm fine" he said.

He tried to stand up, but he ended leaning on Megumi's neck. This caused to make her blush. She held Yahiro on his shoulders. A worried look on her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll bring you to the clinic" she said and helped him stand. He clung tightly around her waist while she supports his back, avoiding the part where the rod hit him. Sakura stood up, "WHO THE HECK THREW THAT ROD ON PURPOSE?" her voice ringed through the whole corridor. Her classmates have horrified looks.

*At the Clinic*

"He should be fine with a rest of one day" the nurse said and left the two alone. Megumi looked at Yahiro's sleeping face. The nurse injected something that caused him to lost consciousness. "Why did you do that?" she whispered. He began to open his eyes. The first person she saw is Megumi. She gave him a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He sat up on the bed and Megumi helped him to. He looked at her again, "I'm quite fine. No need to worry. Go back in our class" he said sternly. Megumi's smile faded into a frown, "I'm not thanking you yet. And I just can't leave you here alone. I should be the one in your position if you didn't care to cover me" she said in clear voice. His eyes widen to hear her speak again, as if her voice is like music to his hears. He smirked, "What? You want your face to have a wound?" he asked. "I don't care how I look" she replied. Yahiro remained quiet.

"Just go, you're too annoying and a sore to my sight" he said rudely, but he wanted to ask if she's alright. But he always says the opposite of what he wanted to. Megumi stood from her seat, "Thanks, again. I'll leave now" she said and bowed. Yahiro watched her walk out of the door, until she's completely out of his sight.

He lay on his bed, not minding his wounded back. "Shit. What's got into me?" he wondered. "That girl gives me the weirdest feelings I could ever feel. Darn" he thought. "Great. I didn't even thank her for getting me here in the clinic".

"That Yahiro is so selfish and rude and nasty!" Megumi thought as she walked back to their room. "I know he's rudest of all rudest here in school, but why many girls still admire him? They're so stupid". She internally laughed. She wondered, "Why did he cover me, instead of pushing me aside? What an idiot. He lacks some IQ" she thought again.

Author's Note: OMG! I'm getting excited about Yahiro and Megumi, how 'bout you guys? :D Will they ever be friends? I'm wondering. Hm… Kindly leave your review! Thank you & God bless! See y'all soon! ^_^


End file.
